


Please Like and Subscribe

by IvyCpher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, USUK - Freeform, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: Alfred was a gamer and Arthur was an animator, the two, (despite always rejecting the ideas to their fans) were dating. This was something they kept secret for reasons they didn't even know.





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred was looking around his YouTube channel when he noticed that one of the few channels he subscribed to uploaded a video. The channel in question was ‘Tea Sipper and Wearer of Red Coats’, the man who ran that channel was Arthur Kirkland.

***

Arthur and Alfred had known each other ever since both of them had started their channels three years ago. They started within a month of each other and had been friends ever since. But, due to both of them living in different countries, Alfred in America, and Arthur in England, they have only met a handful of times.

Arthur was an animator and did many little toons, animatics and comic dubs. Most of his videos consisted of audio from Alfred’s videos.

Alfred’s channel was called ‘American Gamer’ and he did what the name of his channel suggested. He played video games. He also read the occasional fanfic that shipped him and Arthur.

Aside from Alfred and Arthur’s regular fandom that just liked them both for their content, they also had a shipping fandom. Their shipping fandom was actually quite large and it was solely made of people who wanted them both to be in a relationship. Hell, they even had a ship name. USUK.

Apparently, their ship name is USUK because Alfred is seen as the most American American, and Arthur as the most British Brit.

The thing that their fandom didn’t know was that Alfred and Arthur had been dating for two years. They had decided to keep their relationship a secret until they both felt comfortable enough to tell their viewers.

***

Alfred went on to Arthur’s channel and clicked on his newest video. The thumbnail of the video was a doodle of himself on a bearskin rug. The American laughed, he knew what the video was even before the page loaded. The video’s title was ‘The Love of the British Man and the American Dude A fanfic animatic’. The audio was from a video Alfred had posted a week ago when he read a fanfiction.

Alfred couldn’t help but laugh as the video went on. When it was over, he liked it and commented: ‘Yo Ig, wanna make this fic canon?’.

Oh the shippers would go crazy with that comment.

A few seconds after Alfred commented, he received a ding from his phone beside him. The American picked up his phone and leaned back in his spinny chair. It was a  message from Arthur.

_ “Don’t encourage them you goof” _

Alfred rolled his eyes and responded to him. “ _ Don’t you mean, your goof?” _

_ “I never agreed to that”  _ Arthur responded.

_ “Are you still coming over Friday?” _ Alfred asked. The two of them had arranged to meet again. Alfred was the one who normally went to see Arthur, but Alfred loved it when the British man came to America.

_ “Yes, yes, of course, love. I’ve had my bags packed for a day or so now.” _

***

Friday came fast for Alfred. He had been waiting around twenty minutes for Arthur’s flight to arrive. With him he had a large piece of neon green paper that said ‘IGGY’.

Finally, Arthur game down an escalator and he smiled when he saw Alfred holding up the sign.

“You git!” Laughed Arthur, “Put it down or someone will see.” The shorter man quickly went up to Alfred and hugged him.

“I missed you too,” Alfred smiled and hugged Arthur back. “You wanna go get your bags of the spinny thingie so we can go?”

“Ah yes,” Arthur detached himself from Alfred and looked around. “The baggage carousel, I believe is over there.”

Both American and Brit made their way to the baggage carousel and Arthur retrieved his bags; Alfred took one for him. “Has anyone seen you yet?” Arthur asked as he followed beside Alfred who was leading the way out of the airport.

“Actually, no. Though, we didn’t announce that we were meeting.” Alfred said as he walked through the crowded Florida parking lot. “Maybe people just aren’t looking for us?”

“I hope so. I’m just tired from the flight and would really like to lay down.” Arthur yawned, he had left his home country at 12 PM and the flight was nine hours long. But since the UK is five hours ahead of Florida, it was only roughly 4 PM now.

“Hey don’t worry, I’ll order Chinese or something and we can just like watch a movie and lay on the couch.” Alfred quickly kissed Arthur’s cheek then unlocked his car and opened his trunk. He put Arthur’s luggage in the trunk. 

“That sounds nice,” Arthur said, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He and Alfred both got into the vehicle. “They’ll all find out tomorrow I’m staying with you, huh?” Arthur asked.

“It would be weird if they didn’t, but, I already have a video ready to upload for tomorrow, so you don’t have to worry about me filming.”

The drive from the airport to Alfred’s home was short. The American lived in a gated community that mostly consisted of elderly people, this was quite convenient for Alfred because none of his neighbors knew what he did.

“Welcome to Casa el le American.” Alfred said once they pulled into his driveway.

Arthur just rolled his eyes and got out of the car. The moment he stepped out, he was hit with hot air. “Bloody hell, why is it always so warm here?” He grumbled as he retrieved his bags from the trunk.

“Because it’s Florida?” Alfred said, opening his front door and holding it open for Arthur. “Warm weather is awesome, and it hardly snows.”

“Well, I know I will try to  _ not _ stay outdoors for like while I’m here.” Arthur walked into the house and sighed. Air conditioning. “Where would you like me to put my things?”

Closing the door behind him as he walked in, Alfred said: “Oh, just put them in my room.”

Arthur nodded and went to Alfred’s room. He placed his two suitcases down near the wall and unzipped one of them. In the one he unzipped, there were two boxes of tea bags along with many clothes. The blonde took the boxes of tea out and zipped back up his bag.

When Arthur exited the room he saw Alfred rummaging through a drawer. “What are you looking for, love?” He asked, walking up beside the American

“Menus, I have a few on the counter, I know I have more though.” Alfred said as he continued to look through the drawer but finally gave up. “I don’t know where they went.”

Arthur picked up one of the menus and looked at the others on the counter. “You have quite a few already. What did you want to get?”

“Eh, I don’t know, you can pick which place we order from. They’re all good.” Alfred pecked Arthur’s cheek with a smile.

“Hm,” The Brit looked through each of the menus before selecting one. “Aren’t you friends with the owner of the Chinese place? Why don’t we order from there?”

“Oh yeah, Yao. I haven’t ordered from there in a while.”

The two discussed what they wanted before Alfred called up his friend’s restaurant and placed the order. As he did this Arthur made himself a cup of tea and sat down in the living room.

When their order was placed, Alfred went into the living room and sat beside his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around him. “Food should be here in around a half hour. What do you want to do until then?”

“I’m very comfortable right now actually..” Arthur sighed softly and snuggled up against Alfred. “I’ve missed you, you know.”

“I know.”

The two just stayed snuggled together, watching some show on TV until their food came. Alfred detached himself from Arthur and went to pay for it. He then brought the bag of food into the living room and they ate.

Not long after he finished eating, Arthur excused himself to go get ready for bed. He was extremely tired and had been up for a large portion of the day.

Since Alfred had nothing else to do, he too got ready for bed.

With teeth brushed and clothed in their nightwear, the both of them went to bed together. With their bodies naturally pressed against each other, Alfred being the big spoon and Arthur being the little spoon, they slept.


	2. Love Is You

The next morning, Alfred woke up to the sound of a tea pot whistling and an empty bed. He yawned, slowly swinging his legs out of bed before standing up. The American made his way into the kitchen where he saw Arthur pouring steaming water into a coffee cup.

Alfred walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. “You’re already up and you haven’t even adjusted to the timezones yet.” He mumbled, nuzzling his face into the crook of Arthur’s neck.

“Alfred!” Arthur said in surprise when he felt arms around his waist. “You shouldn’t sneak up on a man like that, you could’ve gotten burned!” Though, he wasn’t complaining about Alfred's affection, he was just surprised.

“Hmm, I know.” The taller of the two removed his face from Arthur's neck and looked at the grey teapot on the stovetop. “I didn’t know I had a teapot.”

“I didn’t either.” Arthur hummed, quickly pecking Alfred’s lips. “I woke up a few hours ago and tea always tastes better when you use a kettle… so, I rummaged around for one and found it.”

“Oh wow.. Heh, maybe if we get searching for something like a hundred dollars, we’d find that too.” He kissed Arthur’s cheek before going over to his coffee pot and filling the pot with water.

“Psh, you doof.” Arthur mumbled, but a smile creeped across his face as he looked over at Alfred as he took a sip of his tea.

“ _ You’re  _ doof!” Alfred said as he filled the pot with water before pouring it into the back of the machine.

***

Once American and Britishman were properly up and on their second cup of their desired caffeinated drink, Arthur spoke up.

“I’m guessing you have something planned for us to do today?” Arthur asked, sitting across from Alfred at the kitchen table.

“Oh yeah,” Alfred put his cup down and leaned back in his chair, sighing in relief when his back cracked. “Yeah well, it’s not really a plan. It’s more.. Like a fluid idea.” He smiled at Arthur before continuing. “So like, I know how much you love the Beatles, so I was thinking we could make a short drive up to Miami and see this museum there dedicated to them.”

A grin spread across Arthur’s face and he put his cup down on the table. “Oh, dear, that sounds wonderful! I’d love to go to it with you.”

“Aw great! It isn’t open yet though, so we have time to get ready and hit McDonald’s drive through for some breakfast.

***

Both quickly got to work by quickly getting ready for their outing. Arthur finished up his tea and then went to shower; while Alfred went to go upload some pre-recorded content he had filmed a few days ago.

The shower was a tag team match, once Arthur got out, Alfred got in. “You better not have used all the hot water!” Alfred said, getting into the shower as Arthur wrapped a towel around himself.

“Well, if I did, just walk outside and hose off! It’s hot as hell out there!”

***

When both men were finally washed and clothed in fresh clothes, it was already roughly eleven in the morning. Alfred sported a white shirt with the front covered in tiny writing and jeans. Arthur wore a black shirt with the British flag on it, and white jean shorts.

“What in god’s name does your shirt say?” Arthur asked as they walked out of Alfred’s cool home into the already blazing morning heat.

Alfred laughed, “It’s the whole Bee Movie script! Stylish I know.” He grinned as he unlocked his car and climbed into the driver’s seat.

“How did I fall for a complete dork like you again?” Arthur muttered under his breath as he too got into the car.

“Because I’m irresistable?” The American asked, starting the vehicle. The AC turned on, at first blowing air only slightly cooler than the outside temperature, but it slowly started to cool the car.

Arthur laughed softly and leaned across the center console to kiss Alfred’s cheek. “I suppose.”

Alfred grinned at the kiss and quickly connected his and Arthur’s lips in a quick kiss. “So what do you want from McDonald’s?”

The Britishman’s cheeks dusted with a pale pink blush. He fell back into his seat and buckled up. “I suppose an egg McMuffin or something and a strawberry shake.” He fell silent for a moment as Alfred pulled out of his driveway and out of his gated community. “Do you think it’s time?”

“Time?” Alfred glanced over at Arthur with a curious expression before looking back at the road. “Time for what?” He asked, turning the corner to an intersection that would lead them closer to their desired restaurant. 

“To tell our fans. We’ve been dating for what? Almost three years now? If we don’t tell them now, then how much longer will it be until we do tell them?”

Alfred had just pulled up to a red light, he looked over at Arthur. “Yeah! I mean, I’ve been wondering about that too. I just thought you weren’t ready to tell them?” He asked, still looking at Arthur, but his eyes snapped back to the road when he heard a horn honk. The light was green. He sped up down the road.

Arthur’s body was thrusted forward when Alfred suddenly sped up. The seatbelt going tight around his chest. “I thought that you weren’t ready either. But, perhaps if we’re both ready for this, we should make a video about it before I leave.”

“Oh hell yeah! That’d be so fun. I’d love to do that man.”

So it was settled.. They would confess their relationship to their fans. Wow. Arthur was filled with a new feeling of.. Excitement?  He could publicly love Alfred now and be embarrassed when the American holds his hand..

Alfred soon arrived at the McDonald’s and pulled up at the ordering box and stated what he and Arthur wanted.

“Uh, sorry.” The voice of a teenager came over the speaker. “We’re no longer serving breakfast.”

“Shit,” Alfred mumbled so that only him and Arthur could hear. “Anything else you want?”

“I guess some fries and still the shake.”

Alfred nodded and turned back to order. “Uh okay then, we’ll have a basket of fries, a strawberry shake, large coke, and a Big Mac.”

There was silence for a second over the speaker before the employee spoke again. “Okay, that’ll be $20.34 at the first window.”

Alfred fished his wallet out of his pocket and found two tens, he looked around in the cup holders and found two quarters. “Hold this for a second, would you.” The American said, handing his wallet to Arthur then pulling up to the next window to pay.

There was a brunette male talking into a microphone behind a sheet of glass. He slid the glass aside and his eyes widened when he saw Alfred. “Oh my god, you’re American Gamer! My boss said that you sometimes come here, but I never thought I’d actually ever meet you!”

Alfred laughed softly, “Uh, yeah! I guess. I come here a lot actually.”  He held out his hand with the money for their meal.

Whelp, both of them should’ve expected to find a fan sooner or later. Though, both were happy when they were driving away from McDonald’s with their food. They were back on track again. Back on their date.

They ate in a comfortable silence as Alfred drove to their destination; and they finished up shortly before they arrived.

Arthur loved the museum. Many of the Beatles songs played softly in the background as he and Alfred traveled through the large building. It was wonderful, nothing like the tribute in Liverpool that he had visited dozens of times.

It was an amazing date, but Arthur was happy to go back to Alfred’s home. He and the American cuddled up on the couch, waiting for Doctor Who to come on.

**Author's Note:**

> So I started a trade with my friend, I said if they would draw me something, I would write them something! And they requested YouTuber AU USUK!


End file.
